


For You

by IvanW



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Love Confessions, M/M, Reader Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Drunk Jim confesses his feelings





	For You

“This sucks.”

“I know, Jim.”

Jim leaned against the wall of the hotel.

“Let’s just get you to your room, all right?”

“Being in love with someone who hates you sucks, Bones.”

“He doesn’t hate you.”

“He hates me. He was going to leave the Enterprise.”

“To make Vulcan babies. And he stayed.”

Jim shook his head, and then regretted it, as the hall spun. “Not because of  _me_. Because of her. They’re probably going to get married.”

He started to slip from the wall to the floor, but Bones held him up. “They broke up.”

“They’ll get back together,” Jim said, miserably. “They always do. Like a billion times. And I’ll be left with the usual broken heart.”

“Jim.” Bones stiffened. “Stop talking.”

“That’s easier for you to be so cold-hearted. You aren’t in love with Spo—”

“ _Jim. Be quiet_.” Bones practically shook him.

Jim frowned at him and tried to push away from him only to suddenly be grabbed by—

“I’ll take control of him, doctor.”

Jim peered at him through hazy eyes. “Spock?”

“Yes, Captain. I’ve got you.”

“Listen, Spock, I don’t think that’s a good idea. Jim’s drunk and—”

“I am aware. Go back to the party, doctor. I will see that Jim is safely in his room and will sleep it off.”

“I don’t…fine. All right. But I’ll come by to check on you in the morning, Jim. With something for the hangover you are sure to have.”

Somehow the floor disappeared out from under him. He grabbed onto Spock’s shoulders to keep from falling and as they entered his hotel room, Jim realized that Spock had scooped him up bridal style.

“I can walk.”

“Barely.”

“You want me to walk while bare?”

“Perhaps another time. For now you will rest.”

Spock approached Jim’s bed and Jim put his hand on Spock’s face just as Spock appeared to be preparing to lower him to the mattress.

“You know, you’re beautiful.”

Spock’s mouth twitched. “Oddly enough I had the same thought.”

Jim nodded. “You think you’re beautiful too?”

“I think you are.”

“Where I come from, buddy, that’s a proposal.”

“You are from Iowa.”

“Oh.” Jim found himself deposited on the bed.

“You will be sleeping off your excessive alcohol. In the morning, we will be having a very long talk.”

“Submitting your resignation?”

Spock arched a brow. “No. I will get you some water, you will drink it, and then you will go to sleep. I will watch over you to see that there is nothing you need.”

Jim stared at him. “Why?”

“You know why.”

Spock walked away and over to little kitchenette sink in the hotel room. He returned with a glass of water.

“Drink.”

“I’m the captain,” he mumbled.

“Drink,  _Captain_.”

Jim took a sip of the water. “ _Why_?”

“I stayed for you.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(Fanart) For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657519) by [Mylochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka)




End file.
